Level 345
Level 345 is the tenth level in Pearly White Plains and the sixty-eighth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 20 Striped Candy, 80 green and 20 yellow candies and score at least 30,000 points in 50 moves or less. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Striped Candy and score you additional points. Difficulty The biggest difficulty is that there are 6 colours and the Candy Bombs are trapped underneath Meringues and locked Candies. Making your way to the bottom is a very big challange in this level. Stars *1 star: 30,000 points *2 stars: 90,000 points *3 stars: 110,000 points Strategy This is a tough, cruel level. If you're on an iPhone, use the exit and restart strategy as many times as you need to get a good board. A good board will be one where two of the bombs are the same colour, or you have an immediate chance to make match-4s or breaking through the licorice locked candy and getting down to the meringues. The First Phase - Candy Bombs First concentrate on clearing out the time bombs, don't worry about the orders. You'll be making striped candy anyway to get to the time bombs, so you're fulfilling part of the level requirements anyway. Your aim is to combine a colour-bomb with a striped candy, which will convert all candies of the same colour to stripes and fulfill that part of the level - but if you need to use your first colour bomb to take out the timed bombs, do that. When you go for your colour-bomb + striped candy combination, try to wait until you have many candies of the same colour on the board, so you get more stripes against the required order. The Second Phase - Mystery Candies The surprise bags can have anything in them. You're as likely to get spawning chocolate, another time-bomb, or meringues as you are a marmalade covered striped or wrapped candy, so be prepared to take the new threat out when it appears. The Third Phase - Requirements If you made it here, you are very lucky. However, there is more on the way. Fulfilling the green and yellow requirement is more difficult, there will be a shortage of one of the colours. Once you have an open board, there will be many more chances for match-four and match-five, so go for those instead of focusing on making match-3s of green or yellow - the cascades you get will bring down the candy you need. Suggestion If you play with boosters, getting through this level is a lot easier, because you'll already have the colour bomb you need to get started. It's one of those levels where the boosters make a great deal of difference, and turn it from 'tough as nails' to 'relatively simple' - if you're feeling rich, give it a shot, and good luck crushing those candies. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with 3-layer meringues Category:Levels with 2-layer meringues